


Comfort My Changing Heart

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Caring Sam Winchester, Crying Lucifer, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer still has dominion of Hell and a day at the “office” doesn’t go a smoothly as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort My Changing Heart

Lucifer stared at his hands, hearing the echoes of the demons who  _ dared  _ mocked him because he was now mated, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

He could have hidden Sam’s mating mark, but he didn’t want to. The fact that his human so openly marked him made him swell with pride and besides, it was beautiful. It felt good when he ran his fingers over it. 

His demons- a good few hundred of them, anyways- thought it meant that Lucifer was getting soft, now he had his mates. What was next, several asked, a family? 

Lucifer smited them with white hot anger and now... now their blood was on his hands. 

He could almost see it, the blood, covering his hands. That’s why he kept staring. 

He thinks he now knows what Shakespeare had in mind when he created Lady Macbeth, manipulative bitch though she was. The guilt, even though it was just a few hundred demons who disagreed with his lifestyle, was weighing down on him. 

_ I don’t want to go back.  _

Gabriel came into the bedroom where Lucifer sat in the middle of the nest, looking completely dejected. With a wrinkled forehead and a tilt of his head, Gabriel sat at the foot and tapped Lucifer’s ankle. “Heylel, are you okay? I felt a disturbance in the force.”

Lucifer slowly raised his head, tears streaming down his face and a wide gaze to his eyes. “I don’t want to go back.” he whispered softly. 

“I take it your visit to the pit didn’t go well.” Gabriel crawled up to sit beside his brother and leaned into his shoulder. “What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Lucifer mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Gabriel let out a slow breath as he wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. “No one said Hell was a picnic. You should know that better than anyone, but someone has to keep it under control.”

“Don’t want it to be me.” Lucifer grumbled petulantly. Behind his closed lids, smited demons lie around him and his brother. He shivered violently and curled into himself. “No more.” 

“Hey now.” Gabriel tried to soothe when he felt his brother’s trembling. He took Lucifer completely into his arms. “You’re home now and whatever happened is done with.”

Lucifer curled into his brother, still trembling with rage and guilt and sadness. 

Sam rounds the corner looking severely disturbed. Even though it’d been weeks since their mating, he’d still not gotten accustomed to feeling the passing emotions of Lucifer and Gabriel. “What the hell is going on?” 

Lucifer gave a distressed whine at the sound of his other mate, feeling his emotions of  _ what the fuckery  _ and he burrowed into Gabriel, the tone in Sam’s voice making him feel just slightly worse. 

“Dial down the freakout, Sammich.” Gabriel warned as he eyed the human. “Luci just got back from his rounds down below.”

Lucifer gave a wince at the mention of Hell and made a pathetic whimpering sound.

“What happened?” Sam asked in concern as he took up a place in front of the two angels. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Lucifer whined, his eyes snapping open in distress, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Luc’, If you don’t tell us what’s wrong we can’t help you.” Sam said gently as he tried to push aside the feelings that were being thrown at him by Lucifer. 

Lucifer nodded, and he took a deep breath. “I.... I got violent,” he admitted. “Few hundred demons dead. I lashed out. Worse than even during the slaughter of the pagan gods.” His voice caught in his throat. 

“Oh Luc’.” Sam sighed as he leaned forward and combed his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. 

“At least that’s a few hundred less that we have to worry about.” Gabriel quipped without relinquishing his hold on his brother. 

Lucifer ducked his head down to allow Sam’s fingers to run through his hair. “They were mocking me.” he confessed quietly. 

“What about?” Sam asked softly. 

Lucifer hesitated, but spoke softly, so soft he almost couldn’t be heard. “Being mated.” 

“For the love of... Luci’ they’re just being dicks. Demons do that.” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

Lucifer averted his eyes from his mates and tried to hide from them. “You didn’t hear them.” he murmured. 

“What did they say?” Sam took Lucifer’s hand in his and stroked a thumb over the curve of the angel’s hand. 

“That I'm getting soft. That next thing they know I'm gonna have a kid. That I'm now no longer fit to rule.” Lucifer mumbled. 

“What do they know?” Gabriel scoffed. “Besides, it’s not like we can knock Sam up or him us.” 

“Gabe, you know demons aren’t forgiving of perceived weakness.” Sam said with eyes narrowed at the younger angel. “And I think if Luc’ doesn’t want to go back then he shouldn’t have to.”

Lucifer gave a whine and curled in on himself. He didn't want to go back not now not ever. Screw duty. He wanted to enjoy his mates. 

“Sam, he can’t just stop going. It’s his duty now. Part of his penance from Dad is to keep the balance of power from overflowing onto earth.” Gabriel explained, teetering on the edge of being patronizing.

Lucifer clasped his hands over his ears and whimpered, curling more into himself and away from his mates. 

Both of them stop their wind up for bickering when they see Lucifer’s behavior. “Okay, we’ll stop Heylel.” Gabriel promised as he kissed the side of his brother’s head. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, babe.” Sam stroked his fingers down Lucifer’s cheek. 

Lucifer made a pathetic whine and slowly removed his hands away from his ears as if by removing them he was giving them permission to bicker again. 

Gabriel sighed and hugged him close. “The important thing is that you came home to us. And you’re not weak for it. We’re stronger together than all the demons in hell.”

“He’s right. And if you ever decide to go back we could go with you. Your badassed triumvirate. The King, The Messenger and me.” Sam said as he urged Lucifer into his lap. 

Lucifer nodded and slowly relaxed. 

“Pureum Regis.” Gabriel whispered to Sam. “That’d be you.”

Lucifer nosed into Sam's neck as he tried to relax

“That’s not me anymore.” Sam hugged Lucifer. “Just like Luc’ isn’t who he used to be and neither are you, Gabriel.”

Lucifer ducked his head under Sam's chin to make himself as small as possible and to give him the feeling of being protected. 

“What do you think, Luci’?” Gabriel asked as he stretched out beside them. “If Sam isn’t Pureum Regis, then what’s his title?”

Lucifer shrugged and burrowed himself into Sam's collarbone not wanting to think about it. 

“Let’s talk about something else.” Sam suggested. “Why don’t you show him what we brought home from my last hunt? That gift from the special store.”

Gabriel tilted his head and was about to question why they were giving him the Lush gift basket early but then thought better of if. “Be right back.” He disappeared from the nest with the snap of flapping wings.

“G-g-gift?” Lucifer stuttered, tilting his head to look up at his human mate. 

“Yes, gift. I was killing time after our last hunt and found this store that made me think of you.” Sam explained then dropped a kiss to the tip of Lucifer’s nose. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked scrunching his nose. 

“You’ll see.” Sam smiled down at the angel. 

Gabriel reappeared just as he disappeared with a wicker basket wrapped in plastic resting in the nest. “A basket of goodies for our Luci.” He said as he pushed it towards his brother. 

Lucifer cocked his head in confusion at the basket, not knowing what it contained or  _ why  _ his mates thought the contents of the basket and him would go together. He accepted the basket and fumbled with the large robin’s egg blue bow at the top to untie it. 

“Want a knife?” Sam lightly teased as he rested his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I mean the bow looks evil and I blame Gabe for its existence.”

Lucifer gave a triumphant squeak over getting the bow undone, blushing lightly at the noise before he removed the plastic and the cellophane. Once that was gone, he peered inside and picked up a small bottle of oil. 

“Sesame Seed oils as the base with Rosemary and Lavender. The sales clerk said it was very relaxing.” Sam said from his spot behind Lucifer. 

“Plus fun to apply.” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Lucifer gave a light blush before setting the bottle back into the basket and picking up one of the bath bombs, looking at it curiously. 

“Those are my favorites.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Bath Bombs. Throw them in water and they fizz leaving the water different colors and smells.”

Lucifer made a noise of curiosity before replacing it and looking into it further. He pulled out a bottle of scented lotion. He opened it and took a small sniff of it, giving a tiny, shy smile as the scent of roses washed over his senses. 

“We thought you could use these things when you need to relax or after we play.” Sam said as he picked up one of the bottles of bubble bath. 

Lucifer gave a curious hum as he looked at his mates in mild confusion and astonishment. He was confused as to why his mates had thought of him with all of this stuff and why they bought him everything. 

“You don’t like it.” Gabriel said with a small frown forming. 

“No, I do,” Lucifer assured his mate. “But... I don’t understand  _ why. _ Like... why this? Why me? Just... why?” 

“Because... we love you, Luc’.” Sam said in a tone that sounded like he was confused on why he was even being asked. 

“And we want to take care of you.” Gabriel said as he leaned up and gave Lucifer a soft kiss. “And I may steal a bomb from time to time. For science.” he finished with a wink.

Lucifer nodded. “But I didn’ get you guys anything.” he mumbled, the root of the confusion coming to light then and there. 

“We don’t expect a gift in return. You two are my gifts.” Sam laid a kiss the side of Lucifer’s neck. 

“Aww, look at Sam getting sappy.” Gabriel teased. 

Lucifer blushed and gave a shy smile. “You sure?” he asked softly. “‘Cause... ‘cause I can get you guys one.”

“I’m sure.” Sam replied just as soft. 

“Unless it’s kisses. I take kisses in exchange for bath products.” Gabriel piped up hopefully. “Or blow jobs. Those are also acceptable. Whatever you feel is appropriate.”

Lucifer blushed and gave Gabriel, then Sam a sweet, shy kiss.  

Sam smiled at Lucifer and tossed one of the bathbombs in the air and deftly catching it. “Want to try one out?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh.” 

Gabriel snagged the bath product from Sam’s hand and rolled out of the nest to make his way towards the bathroom. “Last one in’s a rotten egg.”

Lucifer slowly extracted himself from Sam’s lap and followed his brother, excited and curious and still confused, but rolling with it.. 

Sam walked after Lucifer and shook his head at Gabriel’s excited display over something as simple as a bath. When he and Lucifer entered the bathroom, the younger angel already had the tub’s tap turned on with the bath bomb sitting on the edge of the tub. 

“You can do the honors.” Gabriel said as he tossed the sphere this his brother. 

Lucifer caught the bomb and frowned. “How does it work?” he asked. 

“The lady at the shop says to just drop it in the tub with water. Then let it stop fizzing before getting in.” Sam explained as he lowered the lid on the toilet and taking a seat to watch the proceedings. 

Lucifer nodded and dropped the bomb into the tub, cocking his head to the side in curiosity as he took off his clothes. 

“I wasn’t expecting orange to be part of the colors. Not when it’s bright fuscia.” Gabriel said in an amused tone as he watched the ball dissolve. 

“There’s something inside!” Lucifer breathed. Wearing only his usual black silk boxers, he dropped to his knees to peer over the edge of the tub. 

Gabriel glanced at Sam and smiled. They knew what was contained inside. It was one reason they bought it. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer hummed as he watched it, gasping as a flower bloomed in the tub. “It’s a flower! Blooming!” he said excitedly. His wings came out and flapped up and down quickly. 

“That one should be a rose.” Gabriel chuckled beside his brother.

“It is!” Lucifer said, his entire being brightening as he watched the single rose bloom, a large smile on his face. 

“Well don’t just sit there. Crawl in and enjoy.” Sam said as he stood from his seat and offered his hand to Lucifer to help him step in safely. 

“Are you guys joining?” Lucifer asked as he shed his boxers and took Sam’s offered hand. 

“Nah, you enjoy yourself.” Sam kept him steady as Lucifer stepped over the edge. 

Gabriel thought about it and shook his head, taking Sam’s cue. “I’m good.”

“You sure?” Lucifer asked, sliding down into the warm water. 

Sam and Gabriel nod. “This is your time.” Sam affirmed as he motioned for Gabriel to leave the bathroom with him. 

Lucifer was confused, but he knew that they would do it anyways. Getting settled in the tub, he scooped up the rose and held it up to his nose, scenting it as he relaxed deeply into the tub. 

Yeah, demons suck. And he would probably have to smite a few hundred more when he returned to Hell next month. But next time, he was bringing his mates. 

He nearly fell asleep in the tub, but he eventually removed himself from the cooling water. Tucking the rose neatly into his short blond hair, he got out of the tub and dried himself off before sliding on his red silk robe and heading back into the nest, eager for cuddles with his mates. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Us on tumblr!!
> 
> mindylee- mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD- lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
